Kisah Birunya Langit
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Seorang anak perempuan bermain di halaman rumahnya dan tiba-tiba saja bertanya kepada ibunya tentang asal langit berwarna biru. Sang ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, tapi, sang ibu malah bercerita. Cerita apa itu?/Bad Summary/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Sepertinya akan ada perubahan genre/Mind RnR?
1. The Story

Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
>Hastag lucu dari <strong>(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay<strong>

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah seindah senyuman seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang sedang berbaring di atas rumput-rumput hijau di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dengan ditemani boneka _teddy bear _berwarna coklat, anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan itu memandang langit beserta awan-awan putih yang sedang terbang ditiup angin. Ibu dari anak perempuan itu lalu menghampiri putrinya dan ikut berbaring di samping putri kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu berbalik menghadap ibu kandungnya. Ibunya yang merasa aneh putrinya tiba-tiba berbalik dan langsung menatap mata hitam milik putrinya.

"Ada apa Yora_-chan?_" tanya ibu dari anak perempuan yang akan berusia lima tahun di bulan Februari nanti.

"_Kaasan, _mengapa langit berwarna biru? Padahal 'kan ada warna lain seperti ungu, kuning, bahkan merah muda. Kenapa harus biru?" tanya Yora dengan antusias.

Wanita yang dipanggil _kaasan _oleh Yora tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan putri kecilnya. Diacak-acak rambut hitam pendek Yora yang saat itu dihiasi dengan jepit merah muda kesayangannya. _"Kaasan _punya satu cerita, Yora_-chan _mau dengar?" tanya ibu dari Yora yang bernama Aishi.

"Tapi _kok _pertanyaan Yora dibiarkan begitu saja? Yora ingin tahu jawaban _Kaasan." _Ucap Yora sedikit kecewa.

"Cerita yang _Kaasan _ceritakan akan menjawab pertanyaan Yora_-chan."_ Jawab Aishi disertai senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

"Hm… baiklah, Yora mau dengar." Kata Yora sambil tersenyum kepada _Kaasan_-nya.

"Dengarkan dengan baik ya?" kata Aishi mulai bercerita. Sementara Yora memeluk boneka _teddy bear _kesayangannya sambil mendengarkan _Kaasan-_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu, yang belum bisa dipastikan dengan tepat tahunnya, ada sebuah kerajaan yang cukup besar. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh tiga raja yang sejak dulu sudah bersahabat. Bahkan, kakek moyang tiga raja itu sudah bersahabat sangat dekat. Kerajaan itu bernama Kerajaan Nokacho. Kerajaan yang dibangun di tengah-tengah samudera perbatasan antara Kerajaan Nokacho dan Kerajaan _Sannin. _Sudah sepantasnya tiga raja di Kerajaan Nokacho memiliki pengganti untuk meneruskan kerajaan Nokacho. Tiga raja Nokacho pun menikah dengan perempuan sebaya mereka dan memiliki anak.

Sayangnya, Raja Yamanaka di Kerajaan Nokacho, yaitu Raja Inoichi memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Perempuan dianggap belum bisa memimpin Kerajaan Nokacho. Hal itu yang menyebabkan Raja Inoichi khawatir dengan masa depan Kerajaan Nokacho yang sudah dibangun oleh kakek moyangnya dulu bersama sahabat-sahabat baiknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa aku harus mencari anak laki-laki dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak agar bisa meneruskan kerajaan Nokacho?" tanya Raja Inoichi kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Salah seorang sahabatnya yang berbadan besar itu hanya menatap Raja Inoichi heran. "Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran putrimu? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak laki-laki untuk dijadikan penggantimu?" tanya Raja Choza dari perwakilan Raja Akimichi.

"Bukan begitu, bagaimana pun aku ingin Kerajaan Nokacho tetap ada. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian termasuk ayah serta kakek moyangku." Jawab Raja Inoichi. "Kalau memang aku harus mengangkat anak laki-laki, sepertinya aku akan mengangkat Deidara sebagai anak laki-lakiku. Dia pantas menjadi seorang raja." Sambung Raja Inoichi.

"Aku tidak setuju kalau kau harus sampai mengangkat anak demi kerajaan Nokacho, memangnya ada yang salah dengan anak perempuan? Lagi pula anak perempuanmu cantik dan manis. Siapa tahu anak perempuanmu bisa memberikan kesan yang baru di kerajaan ini. Kerajaan Nokacho tidak pernah kehadiran bayi perempuan yang cantik dan manis seperti ini, bukan?" kata Raja Choza sambil memakan beberapa buah kesukaannya.

"Aku akui Ino memang manis seperti ibunya, aku juga sangat menyayangi Ino. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan secantik dan semanis Ino. Tapi, bagaimana dengan masa depan Kerajaan Nokacho? Aku hanya tidak mau Kerajaan Nokacho hancur hanya karena aku dan putri kecilku." Jelas Inoichi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas kemudian angkat bicara. "Nikahkan saja Ino dengan Shikamaru atau Chouji. Setidaknya, keturunan Yamanaka sudah bersatu dengan Nara ataupun Akimichi. Dengan begitu, anak dari Ino dengan Shikamaru ataupun Chouji bisa mewakili Raja Yamanaka dan Raja Nara atau Raja Akimichi." Jelas Raja Shikaku—Raja Nara yang terkenal sangat jenius.

Choza sebagai Raja Akimichi tersenyum mendengar usulan dari sahabat baiknya Shikaku. Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Inoichi mendengar usul dari sahabatnya, wajahnya kini terlukis begitu besar kebahagiaan. Diskusi mereka berakhir dengan suara tangis dari satu-satunya bayi perempuan.

"_Mendokusai!" _kata Raja Shikaku sukses mendapatkan _deathglare _dari Raja Inoichi yang tidak terima ucapan Raja Shikaku untuk putrinya. Sementara Raja Choza hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**20 tahun kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino putri dari Raja Inoichi, Nara Shikamaru putra dari Raja Shikaku, dan Akimichi Chouji putra dari Raja Choza sudah berusia 20 tahun. Selesai pesta ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino yang ke-20 tahun, si empunya pesta duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon kamarnya di istana Kerajaan Nokacho sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Rambut pirangnya terurai dihembuskan oleh angin membuat putri Raja Yamanaka ini terlihat sangat cantik.

"Bosan melihat langit berwarna-warni seperti itu, bosan ya? Aku juga bosan disuruh memilih antara Shikamaru ataupun Chouji di setiap ulang tahunku. Tak ada pertanyaan lain selain pertanyaan 'Jadi, Ino kau pilih Shikamaru atau Chouji untuk pendampingmu kelak?' atau 'Shikamaru itu jenius, tapi Chouji juga baik hati, kalau kau pilih siapa, Ino?' apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain itu?" kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Langit memang selalu terlihat berwarna-warni. Berwarna-warni layaknya bunga-bunga peliharaan Ino di kebun bunga miliknya. Hanya ada burung-burung gagak hitam yang terbang kesana-kemari sebagai tanda waktunya beristirahat di dalam kamar untuk waktu yang cukup lama—malam. Malam hari dan pagi hari di bumi yang dihuni oleh dua kerajaan besar hanya ditandai dengan burung gagak hitam dan burung merpati. Hal itu juga yang menambah panjang _list _kebosanan Ino.

Tiba-tiba sebuah batu kerikil jatuh dari atap kerajaan dan sayangnya, batu kerikil itu jatuh tepat di kepala Ino dan membuat Ino mencari orang yang usil melempar kerikil itu. Ditemuinya seorang pemuda berusia sama dengannya sedang berbaring di atas atap Kerajaan Nokacho. _'Aku harap kau tidak membuat masalah, Pemalas!' _ucap _inner _Ino.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Tuan Putri." Kata orang yang dipanggil 'pemalas' oleh Ino. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Muda Nara, yaitu Nara Shikamaru.

"Mengganggumu? Yang ada kau yang menggangguku, Pangeran." Jawab Ino dengan penekan dikata 'pangeran.'

"_Tck. _Sudahku bilang jangan panggil aku pangeran. _Mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru sambil meloncat turun ke balkon kamar Ino.

"Kau bilang kau mau tidur? Sana kembali ke kamarmu! Jangan menggangguku lagi!" perintah Ino.

"Kau tidak berhak mengusirku." Kata Shikamaru santai sambil duduk di samping Ino dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diganggu ya sudah pindah saja ke kamarmu. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang tiap malam selalu datang ke balkon ini. Jadi, hakku untuk mengusir siapapun yang berada di daerah kekuasaanku." Kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya diam tidak merespon kata-kata Ino barusan.

Shikamaru dan Ino terdiam dan menikmati langit berwarna-warni. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan kembali. Keduanya seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan suasana langit yang berwarna-warni, angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya, serta wangi berbagai macam bunga dari kamar Ino. Beberapa menit menikmati suasana hening, Ino mulai memikirkan masalah pendamping hidupnya lagi. Ya memang tidak ada hal lain selain masalah pendamping hidup yang terus Ino pikirkan.

"Kerajaan macam apa ini? Mewajibkan seorang laki-laki yang memerintah. Padahal, di Kerajaan _Sannin _mewajibkan salah satunya perempuan." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru heran. Shikamaru memang sering berada dipihaknya, terutama dalam masalah pendamping hidup yang mewajibkan Ino memilih satu diantara Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mungkin, menurut Shikamaru masalah pendamping hidup Ino sangat merepotkan untuknya, terutama karena Shikamaru juga dengan sangat terpaksa ikut dalam acara pendamping hidup Ino.

"Shika," panggil Ino.

"Hm… apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Jujur, pertanyaan Ino barusan keluar dari perkiraan Shikamaru. Walaupun Shikamaru sebenarnya ahli dibidang strategi perang membantu Raja Shikaku, tapi tetap saja, strateginya selalu gagal setiap kali berbicara dengan perempuan, terutama Ino dan ibunya.

"Ayo jawab!" pinta Ino memaksa Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menikahimu. Setelah menikah, kita harus memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Setelah anak perempuan kita besar nanti, akan aku nikahkan dengan anak laki-laki Chouji. Sehingga menghasilkan keturunan perpaduan antara Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi. Jadi, cucuku nanti tidak akan direpotkan dengan urusan pendamping hidup seperti neneknya ini." Jawab Shikamaru dengan ringan. "Sehingga, Kerajaan Nokacho hanya akan dipimpin oleh satu raja, tidak tiga raja seperti ini. Menurutku tidak efektif." Sambung Shikamaru lagi.

Ino tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. _'Tak kusangka dia sudah memikirkan nasib cucunya nanti sampai sejauh itu.' _Ucap Ino dalam hati. "Jawabanmu memuaskan, berbeda dengan jawaban Chouji." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Memangnya Chouji jawab apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia bilang, dia belum siap untuk menikah karena dia belum bisa membangun sebuah tempat makan. Dia takut aku akan kelaparan jika bersamanya. Entahlah aku masih bingung dengan cara berpikir Chouji." Jawab Ino. "Kau tidak memberiku kado?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba keluar dari topik awal pembicaraan.

Shikamaru menggeleng sambil melirik Ino. "Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mengubah warna langit, aku bosan dengan warna langit yang berwarna-warni terlalu ramai. Bukannya lebih indah kalau warna langit mempunyai satu warna? Lebih cantik dan terlihat _simple._ Siapa tahu jika warna langit bisa berubah, aku tidak akan terlalu bosan. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku sudah bosan ditanyakan pertanyaan yang sama di setiap ulang tahunku. Aku ingin menghapus salah satu _list _kebosanan seorang Putri Raja Yamanaka._"_ Jelas Ino.

"Mengubah warna langit? Kau pikir aku Asuma-_sensei _yang bisa memainkan sihir-sihir dan mengubah warna langit. _Mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

Ino tidak menjawab kata-kata Shikamaru. Ino terdiam dan menatap langit yang berwarna-warni. Langit yang kosong tanpa ada sesuatu pun yang menghiasinya, hanya ada berbagai macam warna langit. Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama menyukai langit, walaupun langit di atas sana terlihat sangat ramai warnanya. Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, Ino sudah memejamkan matanya dengan posisi kepala berada dipundak kanan Shikamaru. Dengan balutan _purple dress _yang cukup mewah, Ino tertidur di balkon kamarnya, ditemani Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru tetap memberikan pundak kanannya untuk tempat Ino tertidur. Pemuda berpakaian kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah ini lalu memejamkan mata untuk mencoba tidur seperti gadis di sampingnya.

Seseorang sedang memotret kebersamaan Shikamaru dan Ino dari atas atap istana Kerajaan Nokacho. Dia hanya tersenyum mendapatkan hasil gambar yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, ditambah rekaman video yang berhasil diambilnya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran Shikamaru dan Putri Ino sepertinya cocok. Yora-_chan _yakin mereka akan menikah. Tapi, yang mengambil foto mereka itu siapa ya? _Kaasan, _Pangeran Shikamaru dan Putri Ino akan menikah 'kan?" tanya Yora mulai penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita dari _Kaasan_-nya.

"Hm… bagaimana ya? Lebih baik _Yora-chan _sarapan dulu, nanti baru _Kaasan _lanjutkan ceritanya." Kata Aishi kepada putri kecilnya.

Yora tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Aishi lalu mengangkat Yora dan membawanya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sementara Yora masih sibuk mencari tahu kelanjutan kisah dari Pangeran Shikamaru dan juga Putri Ino. _'Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Putri Ino dan Pangeran Shikamaru? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan warna langit yang aku tanyakan pada Kaasan? Ah… penuh misteri.' _Ucap Yora dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tada! Satu lagi fict ber-_genre _FANTASY karya Yola-ShikaIno yang abal ini *waks xD

Maaf bila fict kurang memuaskan. Apalagi fict ini benar-benar imajinasi Yola yang terinspirasi dari langit biru di daerah pedesaan. Untuk tokoh Yora dan Aishi Cuma sebagai pengantar cerita aja kok :P *kayak serial Barbie gitu ahaha xD*

Oh iya untuk fict ini, Yola pastikan lebih dari 3 chapter-w- wk :D

Yora diambil dari bahasa Jepangnya langit (Sora) biar gak terlalu mirip ya diganti jadi Y deh S-nya. Sementara nama Aishi diambil dari nama kAI dan SHIn. Duo kece dari fict-nya Momma nufze _(Mendokusai Brothers). _Semoga readers mau meninggalkan jejaknya berupa review di fict Yola.

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**Keep Hyper and Love SHIKAINO {}  
>LOVE YOU C-SIF :*<br>=Light Guardian=**


	2. Keputusan

Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
>Hastag lucu dari <strong>(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay<strong>

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**.**

**.**

**_Review Zone_**

**nufze: **Ino milih Shikamaru gak ya? Silahkan di baca di chapter ini *pasang muka sok misterius* :D Keturunan? Masih jauh sepertinya Nara Junior-nya /heh :v **qwerty: **Wah... baguslah, dikira fict ini bakal bikin pembaca bingung(?) :D Oh iya, ini update-annya ;) **Guest:** LongLive ShikaIno! Ini kelanjutannya ya? Semoga gak bosen baca fict Pair ShikaIno ;) '-')b **TitaniaGirl: **Duh... sebenernya gara-gara itu juga sih :) *malu2 rusa* **mega****: **Yang ngambil fotonya? Siapa yaa? Temukan jawabannya di chapter ini haha :D Thanks mau mencantumkan fic ini d list fav-nya mega :D **Sanrock: **Ini sudah apdet :D Tenang, yola usaha-in fict ini gak ngegantung *harap2 cemas*

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai sarapan saatnya Aishi melanjutkan cerita yang sempat terhenti tadi untuk Yora. Yora duduk di atas kursi yang berada di meja makan. Sebelum melanjutkan bercerita, Aishi membereskan perlengkapan yang baru saja digunakan oleh keluarganya untuk sarapan. Dengan sabar Yora menunggu _Kaasan_-nya selesai beres-beres ditemani oleh boneka _teddy bear _kesayangannya.

"Udah beres 'kan? Yora penasaran nih! Ayo _Kaasan _lanjutin!" pinta Yora ketika melihat Aishi mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap yang berada di meja makan.

"Ayo kita ke halaman belakang!" ajak Aishi.

Yora menggeleng sebelum menjawab _Kaasan _-nya. "Tidak. Di sini saja. Ayo! Ayo!" kata Yora sudah tidak sabar.

"Hm…" kata Aishi mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Ino menyadari dirinya sudah berada di atas kasurnya. _Purple dress _yang kemarin dipakainya pun masih melekat ditubuhnya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir. Sosok pangeran Nara kini sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya, satu ranjang. Ino segera melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Jas yang dikenakan Shikamaru masih sama, begitu pula dan celana panjang yang dipakai Shikamaru saat pesta ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino kemarin.

"Hoam…" kata Shikamaru mengagetkan Ino yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak langsung bangun dan duduk, melainkan menatap mata Ino, mata _aquamarine _yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan warna biru yang Shikamaru sukai. Biru yang merupakan cat kamar Shikamaru, tempat yang paling sering Shikamaru gunakan. Tempat yang selalu mengingatkan Shikamaru dengan jam tidurnya dan memberikan kenyamanan. Nyaman. Begitulah perasaan yang selalu ada di dalam diri Shikamaru setiap kali melihat mata indah milik gadis keturunan Raja Yamanaka ini.

"Mengapa melihatku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan polosnya dan jangan lupa ekspresi baru bangun tidur ala seorang Nara muda.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDUR DI RANJANGKU?" teriak Ino nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Shikamaru. Untungnya Shikamaru sudah siap dengan telunjuk yang menutup jalan masuknya suara Ino ke gendang telinganya.

"_Mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru pelan. Sepelan apapun Shikamaru berbicara selalu saja bisa didengar oleh Ino, termasuk sekarang ini. Melihat ekspresi ibunya yang sedang marah terlukis diwajah Ino membuat Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tatapan maafkan-aku-ibu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Salah sendiri kau tertidur di balkon kamarmu dengan posisi kepala berada di atas pundakku. Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan sehingga aku membawamu masuk ke dalam kamarmu ini, Putri." Jelas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memang senang memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Putri atau Tuan Putri. Walaupun Shikamaru memanggil Ino seperti itu untuk menurunkan tingkat amarah Ino. Tapi, bagi Shikamaru panggilan Putri atau Tuan Putri memang pantas untuk Ino, sangat pantas. Wajah Ino yang cantik yang dimiliki Ino menjadi _point _yang menyebabkan Shikamaru memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Putri. Setidaknya Shikamaru adalah lelaki normal yang menyukai wajah cantik Ino ditambah lagi badan Ino yang menurutnya pas. Ya walaupun terkadang Shikamaru berubah menjadi cerewet setiap kali mendengar Ino melakukan diet ketat untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

Sementara Ino sangat senang bila dipanggil dengan sebutan kerajaan itu, terutama sebutan kerajaan itu digunakan Shikamaru untuk memanggil Ino. Bukannya Ino sombong, tapi Ino senang bisa membuat Shikamaru memanggilnya Putri Ino. Sahabat merah mudanya di Kerajaan _Sannin—_Sakura bahkan tidak pernah dipanggil Putri Sakura oleh Shikamaru.

"Lalu, mengapa tidak langsung kembali ke kamarku setelah membawaku ke atas ranjang? Kesempatan?" tanya Ino terus menyerang Shikamaru dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu dengan posisi kau sudah tertidur, dikiranya aku melakukan sesuatu padamu." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Oh." Jawab Ino sesingkat-singkatnya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru merenggut guling berwarna putih yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan memeluknya sambil menutup mata _onyx-_nya lagi.

"Tuh kan… kamu malah memeluk gulingku! Kembalikan! Ambil gulingmu sendiri!" perintah Ino.

"Dibanding memeluk tubuhmu, _troublesome!_" jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya. Ucapan santai dari Shikamaru membuat pipi Ino semakin memanas dan membuat kedua pipi putih bersih Ino merona.

"Dasar mesum!" ucap Ino sambil mencubit lengan Shikamaru.

"Setidaknya badanmu lebih cocok dijadikan guling untukku peluk, dibanding dijadikan kasur untuk ditiduri." kata Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"JANGAN MESUM DI KAMARKU!" kata Ino berteriak.

Shikamaru lalu menyingkirkan guling putih milik Ino dan bangkit berdiri menuju pintu keluar dari kamar Ino. Shikamaru memegang gagang pintu yang pintunya terbuat dari kayu itu. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Ino, Shikamaru berbalik untuk berbicara kepada putri yang menyukai warna ungu ini.

"Aku tidak suka kau jadi kasur karena sudah ada Chouji yang menjadi kasurnya. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh!" kata Shikamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Ino.

Ino membuka mulutnya tidak terlalu lebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru tadi. "Lihat! Siapa yang mesum tadi, Yamanaka Ino!" kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Putri, jangan lupa pilih pendampingmu sebelum jam 12 siang!" kata Shikamaru sedikit berteriak sambil menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju lantai dua.

Satu sampai dua menit Ino tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru tadi. "APA? SIAL! AKU LUPA!" teriak Ino nyaris memecahkan jendela kamarnya serta cermin di meja riasnya. Ino bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya menyambut hari ini. Hari yang paling menyebalkan untuk Ino dan takdir Tuan Putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jam 12 siang di ruang keluarga kerajaan.**_

Ino duduk di antara Raja Inoichi dan Permaisuri Misae yang merupakan orang tua kandung dari Yamanaka Ino. _Yellow dress _selutut yang melekat pada tubuh Ino kini terlihat sedikit berantakan. Pasalnya Ino kini dilanda kebingungan, bingung antara memilih Shikamaru atau Chouji. Dia belum memikirkan baik-baik keputusannya, mau bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru dan Chouji adalah sahabatnya juga. Dari pintu ruang keluarga kerajaan, muncul dua pemuda dengan seragam kerajaan. Tak lupa dengan mahkota pangeran yang berada di kepala dua pemuda itu.

Salah satu pemuda bertubuh tambun dengan pakaian kerajaan yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu masuk ke ruang keluarga kerajaan dengan kripik kentang _favourite-_nya. Terdapat ukiran huruf A yang terbuat dari perak dengan sulur-sulur perak yang menjadi hiasan mahkota itu. Pangeran bertubuh tambun itu berasal dari perwakilan Akimichi—Pangeran Akimichi Chouji, begitulah lengkapnya. Chouji duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya sambil memakan kripik kentang _favourite-_nya.

Sementara yang satunya sudah jelas seorang Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya juga. Dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari perak bertuliskan N membuat Shikamaru terlihat lebih gagah dibanding sebelumnya. Karena, mau bagaimana pun Shikamaru menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Pangeran yang akan menjadi Raja di kemudian hari. Dengan mahkota kerajaan yang digunakan Shikamaru, itu pertanda bahwa Shikamaru punya tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pangeran. Termasuk hadir dalam acara keluarga Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi. Shikamaru lebih memilih tidur di ranjangnya atau di atas atap kerajaan dibanding hadir dalam pertemuan seperti ini, tapi mengingat ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersantai-santai dengan alam mimpinya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang saatnya—" Ino memotong pembicaraan Raja Inoichi yang akan memulai pertemuannya dengan keluarga Nara dan Akimichi.

"_Tousan, _jujur aku belum tahu siapa yang akan aku pilih. Beri aku kesempatan beberapa minggu untuk menentukan pilihanku." Pinta Ino kepada Raja Inoichi.

Raja Inoichi tersenyum pada Ino dan mengacak rambut pirang putrinya yang merupakan keturunan darinya. _"Tousan _tidak akan menanyakan padamu hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Tenang saja." Kata Raja Inoichi menenangkan putrinya yang sejak duduk di sampingnya sudah terlihat tegang.

'_Tidak akan membahasnya? Apa berarti aku dibebaskan dari takdirku untuk memilih Shikamaru atau Chouji? Akhirnya list kebosananku berkurang! Yee!' _seru Ino dalam hatinya.

"Ino-_chan, _kami sepakat kalau pemalas muda ini yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Kata Permaisuri Yoshino—Ibunda dari Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi _shock _mereka. Sementara Chouji sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dalam pertemuan ini. Raja Inoichi dan Raja Shikaku pun tersenyum bahagia karena keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara dapat dipertemukan dalam ikatan suci pernikahan kedua anak mereka.

"Kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Ino kepada Raja Inoichi dan juga sahabat _Tousannya _itu—Raja Shikaku.

"Lihat ini!" kata Permaisuri Misae—Ibunda dari Yamanaka Ino. Permaisuri Misae memberikan Ino beberapa foto Shikamaru dan Ino ketika di balkon kamar Ino tadi malam. Foto-foto itu juga memperlihatkan Ino yang sedang tertidur di samping Shikamaru. Sementara Permaisuri Yoshino memberikan rekaman video Shikamaru dan Ino kepada putra tunggalnya.

"Kalian cocok bukan? Foto dan video itu diambil oleh Iruka tanpa kalian sadari." Kata Raja Choza sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku tidak yakin Ino-_chan _akan memilih Chouji. Chouji benar-benar bukan tipemu _'kan_?" sambung Raja Choza kepada Ino.

"Baiklah. Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Bersiap-siaplah!" kata Raja Inoichi memperingatkan putrinya dan calon menantunya.

"Masalah pernikahan biar kami yang mengurus, kalian tinggal terima jadi. Anggap saja seperti ucapan terima kasih kepada kalian karena telah membuat kami bahagia." Kata Permaisuri Misae disambung dengan mencium kening Ino dengan lembut.

Semua orang tua dari Pangeran dan juga Putri meninggalkan ruang keluarga kerajaan. Kini ruangan yang penuhi oleh beberapa foto pendahulu mereka, hanya berisi tiga orang anak raja. Chouji masih sibuk dengan kripik kentang _favourite-_nya tanpa mempedulikan Shikamaru dan Ino yang kini hanya terdiam membisu. Tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan antar anak raja ini, apalagi Ino yang biasanya lebih cerewet dibanding Shikamaru dan Chouji. Beberapa pelayan kerajaan masuk ke ruang keluarga kerajaan untuk membersihkan ruangan yang baru saja dipakai.

"Pangeran Shikamaru, Pangeran Chouji, dan Tuan Putri Ino apa ruangan ini masih digunakan? Kalau tidak kami ingin membersihkan ruangan ini." Kata seorang pelayan berambut pirang panjang berantakan dengan kacamata bulat—Shiho.

"Tidak kres kres kres bereskan saja kres kres ayo pergi!" ajak Chouji kepada Shikamaru dan Ino. Serpihan-serpihan sisa keripik kentang Chouji masih berjatuhan di mana-mana membuat para pelayan harus mengikuti Chouji sampai pintu keluar karena, meninggalkan jejak-jejak berupa kripik kentang.

Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Ino pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga kerajaan. Chouji berjalan di antara Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka bertiga melewati lorong-lorong kerajaan yang cukup panjang. Lorong yang dihiasi dengan karpet merah serta beberapa pernak-pernik perang yang menghiasi kerajaan Nokacho ini terlihat sepi. Hanya seorang pelayan yang hendak masuk ke ruang keluarga kerajaan, mungkin akan membantu rekan-rekannya.

"_Mendokusai!" _ucap Shikamaru sambil melepaskan mahkota pangerannya dan menyuruh pelayan yang lewat sendirian itu untuk menyimpannya. "Aku ingin tidur!" sambung Shikamaru lagi dan sukses mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Ino.

"Masih sempat-sempatnya mau tidur!" kata Ino.

"Kalau memang takdir menyatakan kita untuk menikah jalani saja. Jangan membuat dirimu repot, Putri!" kata Shikamaru santai. "Tak perlu khawatir aku akan selalu menjagamu." Kata Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino dan Chouji untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Kata-kata Shikamaru barusan membuat Ino merona lagi karena ulahnya. Entah karena Shikamaru terlalu polos mengucapkan kata-kata itu, atau mungkin karena Shikamaru memang sengaja melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang! Selamat pagi_ Kaasan! _Yora-_chan!" _kata seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruang makan dengan membawa tas-tas besar. Aishi menyambut kedatangan tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Arada-_neechan!" _ kata Yora sambil memeluk tamu yang bernama Arada itu. "_Kaasan, _ceritanya lanjut nanti ya? Yora mau main sama Arada-_neechan _dulu. Oke?" pinta Yora kepada Aishi. Aishi tersenyum melihat kedekatan putri bungsunya dengan anak sulungnya itu.

'_Yora-chan, kau membuat cerita ini semakin menarik untuk kembali diceritakan. Sayangnya kau menunda bagian paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan Putri Ino dan Pangeran Shikamaru. Itu menurutku,' k_ata Aishi dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke… maaf bila chapter dua belum bisa memuaskan pembaca. Mungkin karena kelemahan-kelemahan yang tidak bisa Yola sebutkan satu persatu saking banyaknya *menunduk malu* Gi mana sama chapter 2-nya? Kurang gereget? Atau gi mana? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review dari para readers^^

Terima kasih buat readers yang bersedia membaca karya Yola / Siapapun itu entah silent reader ataupun bukan. Arigatou Gozaimasu! X"3

By the way, maaf yoo di chapter dua gak nyinggung-nyinggung soal langit dulu nih. Mungkin di chapter depan akan disinggung kembali. Yola pamit~~!

**Keep Hyper and Love SHIKAINO {}**  
><strong>Love you C-SIF :*<strong>


	3. Calon Pasangan

Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
>Hastag lucu dari <strong>(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay<strong>

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**.**

**.**

**_Review Zone_**

**tahaleavirginia: **Makasih! Ini lanjutannya :) Selamat membaca! **TitaniaGirl: **Jangan gitu, nti Kakaknya Yora ngamuk loh :v **Pixie YANK Sora: **Maaf baru apdet juga nee :3 Cie pen-name baru:v **mega: **Ini lanjutannya! Jangan patah hati gitu dong :') Yola jadi merasa bersalah nih /lho? **Ukha-chan: **Makasih udh suka nee! Yola gak nyangka dpt review dari Ukha-san *ceritanyapens* ;) Ini lanjutannya! **LeEdacHi aRdiaN LaU: **Berasa didongengin? Awas! Jangan ketiduran loh yaa wkwk :D Ini lanjutannya!

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Udah! Haha… udah! Arada-_neechan!_ Berhenti!" pinta Yora sambil tertawa. Arada terus mengelitik adik bungsu dan adik kesayangannya itu. Di halaman belakang ditemani langit yang berwarna biru muda serta matahari yang sinarnya belum terik, menjadi saksi bisu kedekatan antar Arada dan Yora.

"Arada-_chan, _sudah berhenti, kasihan Yora-_chan _sampai berkeringat seperti itu." Kata Aishi sambil membawakan _orange juice _yang baru saja Aishi buat untuk dua putrinya ini. Arada langsung berhenti mengelitik Yora dan mendekati ibunya untuk mengambil segelas _orange juice_, disusul dengan Yora yang masih tersenyum gembira seusai bermain dengan kakak tertuanya.

"_Kaasan, _aku mau istirahat dulu. _Thanks Mom for this!" _kata Arada sambil mengangkat gelas _orange juice_-nya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Minum?" tawar Aishi kepada putri bungsunya. Yora mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan segelas _orange juice-_nya sampai habis.

"Lanjutkan cerita _dong, _Yora _'kan_ udah gak lagi main sama Arada-_neechan." _Pinta Yora kepada Aishi.

"_Kaasan _kira Yora-_chan _tidak akan menagih cerita lagi. Baiklah." Kata Aishi mengawali lanjutan ceritanya.

.

.

.

Kini Ino berada di halaman belakang Kerajaan Nokacho ditemani sahabat sekaligus seorang pangeran, Chouji. Rumput-rumput hijau bergerak diterpa angin, bunga-bunga cantik pun memberikan wangi khasnya masing-masing, dan ditambah langit berwarna-warni yang setia menemani Ino setiap harinya. Kupu-kupu berwarna-warni terbang kesana-kemari menemani Ino dan Chouji yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan.

"Sepertinya memang takdirku sudah tersusun rapi semenjak hari pertama aku lahir. Bahkan sepertinya bukan Tuhan yang mengatur takdirku, melainkan _Tousan._" Kata Ino membuat Chouji berhenti memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Sabarlah Ino-_chan, _Om Inoichi tahu _kok _apa yang terbaik buat Ino-_chan."_ Jawab Chouji sambil tersenyum tulus. "Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Chouji.

"Silahkan saja, tidak usah sungkan. Seperti orang yang baru kenal _aja._"

"Memangnya diantara aku dan Shikamaru, siapa yang akan kamu pilih?"

Ino diam. Tepatnya bukan hanya diam, melainkan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Chouji. "Hm… Shikamaru." Jawab Ino kemudian. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terlukis di wajah Chouji.

"Nah! Berarti pilihan Om Inoichi memang sesuai dengan harapanmu 'kan? Jadi, Ino-_chan _tinggal menikmatinya." Jawab Chouji. Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chouji.

Sementara di atas atap Kerajaan Nokacho, seorang pangeran lainnya hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar percakapan Ino dan Chouji barusan. Bahkan, rona merah di pipi pangeran itu terlihat begitu jelas, untungnya tidak ada yang melihatnya saat itu. Ya, Shikamaru memang memutuskan tidur di atas atap kerajaan dibanding di kamarnya yang sedang dibersihkan oleh pelayan kerajaan. Ketika memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, Shikamaru mendengar Chouji dan Ino sedang berbincang-bincang sebentar membuat rasa keingintahuan Shikamaru begitu besar untuk mengetahui hal yang sedang diperbincangkan.

Tak sengaja ada seekor kucing yang sedang berkeliaran di atas atap kerajaan dan membuat Shikamaru kaget. _"Mendokusai!" _ucap Shikamaru seusai mengusir kucing yang sempat membuatnya kaget tadi.

"Hei Shikamaru! Sedang apa di atas? Menguping ya? Turun kau!" perintah Ino yang mendengar _trademark _keluarga Nara dari atas atap kerajaan.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji kepada Ino. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya Chouji sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Shikamaru dari atas atap kerajaan, karena yang Chouji dengar hanya suara kucing dari atas atap kerajaan. Tapi, ketika Ino memanggil Shikamaru membuat Chouji sedikit percaya pada Ino bahwa Shikamaru berada di atas atap.

Mau tidak mau Shikamaru turun dari atas atap dan pergi menuju halaman belakang untuk menemui Ino dan Chouji. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, sebuah senyuman licik menjadi sambutan Ino untuk Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kau menguping, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"_Tck. _Kalian yang mengganggu tidurku dan membuatku—"

"Penasaran dengan apa yang aku dan Chouji bicarakan. Betul?" kata Ino menyambung kalimat yang dilontarkan Shikamaru.

"_Troublesome Princess!" _celetuk Shikamaru membuat Ino menatapnya intens.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, Ino, jangan bertengkar! Kalian_ 'kan_ seminggu lagi akan menikah, berhentilah!" kata Chouji melerai kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau bukan karena Chouji, habis kau!" ancam Ino.

"Maaf Putri Ino, Pangeran Shikamaru, Raja Inoichi dan Raja Shikaku ada perlu dan menyuruh Putri dan Pangeran berkumpul di—" kata seorang pelayan bernama Shiho. Namun sebelum Shiho melanjutkan kalimatnya, rupanya dua raja Yamanaka dan Nara kini sudah berada di belakang Shiho.

"Kami akan pergi ke Kerajaan _Sannin _untuk menyebarkan undangan pernikahan kalian berdua. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, oke?" kata Raja Inoichi kepada putri dan calon menantunya. "Chouji, titip Shikamaru dan Ino ya? Jaga mereka baik-baik!" sambung Raja Inoichi lagi.

Diikuti oleh Raja Shikaku, Raja Inoichi meninggalkan putra dan putri mahkota untuk menuju kendaraan pribadinya. Dua buah kuda putih siap untuk ditunggangi oleh Raja Shikaku dan Raja Inoichi. Sementara, ada beberapa pengawal yang menunggangi kuda-kuda yang coklat ataupun hitam. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Ino menyusul Raja Inoichi disertai air mata.

Raja Inoichi yang sudah duduk di atas kuda putih kesayangannya, tersenyum kepada putri semata wayangnya. Bukan hanya Ino yang menghampiri ayahnya, melainkan Shikamaru juga menghampiri Raja Shikaku.

"_What's wrong Hime?" _tanya Raja Inoichi kepada Ino yang saat itu menangis di dekat kuda kesayangannya dan tentu saja di dekatnya.

"Jaga diri _Tousan _baik-baik, Ino ingin _Tousan _cepat kembali dengan keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Kau itu, _Tousan _'kan hanya ke Kerajaan _Sannin, _tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tenanglah, _Tousan _akan kembali, _Tousan _akan hadir di pernikahan kalian. _Don't worry Hime."_ Kata Raja Inoichi menenangkan putrinya.

Sementara Shikamaru mendapatkan tepukan di atas kepalanya dari Raja Shikaku. "Aku malas melakukan ini kalau bukan Inoichi yang meminta, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Raja Shikaku kepada Shikamaru.

"_Troublesome!" _jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kepada _Tousan_-nya. Tentu saja Raja Shikaku mengerti maksud ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Seolah-olah jawaban Shikamaru adalah _'Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir!' _yang sudah diwakili oleh _trademark _Nara ini.

"Ayolah Inoichi! Kau yang mengajaku, jangan sampai aku membatalkan niatku untuk mengantarmu ke kerajaan _Sannin," _kata Raja Shikaku mendahului Raja Inoichi dengan menunggangi kuda putih yang lainnya.

"Sabarlah! Selamat tinggal Ino-_chan! _Shikamaru, jaga Ino ya?" kata Inoichi meninggalkan Kerajaan Nokacho dan juga putri dan calon menantunya.

Ino masih terisak memandang kepergian ayahnya pergi ke Kerajaan _Sannin. _Entah mengapa, Ino merasa hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Raja Yamanaka kesayangannya. Perlahan air mata Ino terus mengalir membasahi pipi putih mulusnya, membuat Shikamaru harus menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Ino dari pipinya. Saat itu pula mata _aquamarine _dan mata _onyx_ dari pasangan yang akan menikah itu bertemu. Shikamaru tersenyum, bukan senyum tipis seperti biasanya, benar-benar senyum yang tulus. Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum tulus kepada Shikamaru yang berhasil menenangkannya, walaupun hanya dengan menghapus air mata Ino dari pipinya.

"Tenanglah, mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Shikamaru akhirnya kepada Ino. Ino mengangguk masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Mata _aquamarine _Ino terus menatap Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru sedikit salah tingkah.

'_Ino, kumohon jangan menatapku dengan mata aquamarine yang begitu indah. Tak sadarkah kau aku sudah terhipnotis dengan mata cantik milikmu? Troublesome!' _ucap Shikamaru dalam hatinya. Seolah-olah Ino mengerti apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru dalam hatinya, Ino langsung mengecup bibir Shikamaru.

CUP

Pipi keduanya bersemu merah. Ino langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan Shikamaru, namun sayang, Shikamaru lebih dulu menarik tangan Ino dan membuat mata keduanya bertemu kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _troublesome?" _tanya Shikamaru dengan rona merah tipis yang mulai hilang akibat kejadian tadi.

"Um… aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai calon istri, lagipula setelah kita menikah aku yakin kau a—" ucapan Ino tiba-tiba saja terpotong digantikan bibir Shikamaru yang telah menempel dengan bibir milik Ino.

Ini bukan kecupan singkat seperti yang Ino berikan pada Shikamaru, lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Keduanya sama-sama menutup mata, merasakan setiap rasa yang diberikan dari pasangan mereka. Tubuh dan hati mereka sama-sama tidak menolak atas ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan Shikamaru, malah sebaliknya, tubuh dan hati mereka sama-sama mendukung ciuman mesra yang diberikan Shikamaru untuk Ino. Langit berwarna-warni kini menjadi saksi bisu ciuman mereka, ciuman yang sebelumnya belum pernah mereka lakukan.

"Bisakah kalian lakukan itu di dalam? Jangan mengganggu jalan kami bertiga!" ledek seseorang dari belakang Shikamaru. Dengan cepat Shikamaru maupun Ino melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Wajah mereka kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus atau bahkan tomat merah segar yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Pangeran Sasuke—Pangeran dari Kerajaan _Sannin, _anak angkat dari Raja Orochimaru.

"Eh, Bibi Yoshino a-aku ya bu… um…" Kata Ino gugup mendapati tiga orang permaisuri melihat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai!" _ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sangat merah.

"Ah ya sudah, lupakan saja ucapan Bibi dan _Kaasan_-mu itu. Ino-_chan, _kau mau ikut kami berkunjung ke rumah-rumah penduduk Negara Nokacho?" tawar ibunda dari Chouji—Permaisuri Gorei.

"Tidak usah bi, aku mau di kerajaan saja. Lagipula aku ada jadwal belajar masak dengan Ayame-_chan _belajar buat kue." Tolak Ino sopan.

"Oh ya sudah, kami bertiga pamit dulu ya?" kata Permaisuri Misae kepada putri dan calon menantunya.

Tiga orang permaisuri itu memasuki sebuah kereta kerajaan yang sudah siap membawa mereka ke lokasi penduduk. Permaisuri Misae dan Permaisuri Gorei masuk duluan ke dalam kereta kerajaan. Sementara, sebelum Permaisuri Yoshino mau memasuki kereta kerajaan, Permaisuri Yoshino berbalik ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku harap kau memang belajar masak dengan Ayame-_chan, _bukan belajar yang lain dari Shikamaru, apalagi belajar di kamar." Kata Permaisuri Yoshino langsung memasuki kereta kerajaan.

"EH?" kata Ino tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh calon mertuanya. Sementara Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya akibat ucapan ibu kandungnya.

Perginya kereta kerajaan juga mengawali langkah kaki Ino untuk memasuki kerajaan yang cukup besar. Ketika sampai di pintu utama, Ino berbalik ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan waspada.

"Aku lebih tertarik belajar masak dengan Ayame-chan dibanding belajar hal aneh darimu, Shikamaru." Ucap Ino langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya masuk ke Kerajaan Nokacho.

Shikamaru menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan heran. Terlihat senyuman nakal dari Shikamaru ketika melihat Ino mulai jauh darinya. "Selamat belajar membuat kue, seminggu lagi kau harus belajar membuat sesuatu bernyawa denganku." Kata Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti.

Ino yang sedang berjalan masuk ke arah dapur, tiba-tiba berhenti. Kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu cukup keras, untungnya tidak ada pelayan ataupun orang-orang lain yang mendengar itu, mungkin. Ino berbalik ke arah Shikamaru siap menghadangnya dengan berbagai omelan. Namun, rupanya Shikamaru sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Ino akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghadang Shikamaru dengan berbagai omelan khasnya.

Seandainya Ino mencari Shikamaru dibalik tiang yang cukup besar yang berada di dalam istana, mungkin Ino akan menemukan Shikamaru menahan napasnya. Karena Shikamaru tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, maka Shikamaru hanya mengucapkan _trademark _Nara dalam hatinya. _'Mendokusai!' _

.

.

.

Yora terdiam mendengarkan cerita Aishi dengan pipi bersemu merah. Sementara Aishi hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yora yang terkejut mendengar cerita yang berbau sedikit dewasa ini. Apalagi mengingat usia Yora yang baru mau menginjak usia lima tahun.

"_Kaasan, _tega-teganya membuat Yora diam kaku begitu. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau nanti Yora akan tumbuh menjadi gadis mesum akibat cerita _Kaasan _ya?" kada Arada dari belakang Aishi dan Yora.

"Arada-_chan, _sejak kapan ada di situ? Sini gabung!" ajak Aishi kepada anak sulungnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita itu, terlalu menyakitkan. Yora-_chan, _sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap dengan kelanjutan ceritanya ya? Terlalu _nyesek." _Kata Arada memperingatkan.

Yora hanya menatap _Kaasan_-nya yang tersenyum tipis padanya. _'Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi? Kok neechan gak mau denger kelanjutan ceritanya lagi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Putri Ino dan Pangeran Shikamaru? Terus langit? Kok sepertinya ceritanya semakin menjauh dari langit? Padahal 'kan awalnya aku hanya ingin tahu tentang langit yang berwarna biru.' _Beribu-ribu pertanyaan timbul di hati Yora, tanpa tahu jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

*senyum2gaje* sepertinya ini fict beneran panjang deh haha :D Sepertinya chapter selanjutnya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Yora. Jadi tunggu aja next chapternya. *dilemparsandal*

Yola tahu pasti masih banyak kekurangan di chapter ini, sehingga Yola gak bisa menyebutkan satu2 kekurangannya *nyadar diri* Semoga para pembaca bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya berupa review ^^

Arigatou buat semua pembaca, mau _silent reader _ataupun bukan, telah menyempatkan membaca fict ini. Arigatou /

**_Keep Hyper and Love SHIKAINO {}_**

**_Love you C-SIF :*_**


	4. News from Asuma

Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
>Hastag lucu dari <strong>(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay<strong>

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**.**

**.**

**_Review Zone_**

**Pixie YANK Sora: **Review pertama dgn pen-name baru? Wah... betapa beruntungnya Yola:3 **itoshinamikaze: **Update-nya gak nentu, sesuai mood dan jaringan internet. Nyesek? Silahkan baca! Udah Yola kasih pembatas, coba d chapter ini, masih bingung gak :) **Yashira Diva:** Ini update-annya, masalah duo father yang kece itu, bisa d baca di chapter empat ini. **Itou kyuu-chan: **Terima kasih pujiannya dan ikon tombol fave-nya xD **TitaniaGirl: **Ulang tahun? Mungkin saja. Maklum, authornya lagi mesum pas nulis /nak **Fumiko Miki NaSa: **Kita lihat nanti ya, neechan *evil laugh* Kerajaan Disney ala Jepang gitu ya? :v **Guest: **Sama-sama, makasih juga review-nya, _one-shoot_-nya lagi dalam proses. Waiting aja xD **Backyard Panda: **Otaknya Yola pas ngetik itu juga lg gak bener, jadilah fic dengan penuh kenistaan *smirk*

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aishi duduk di samping Yora dengan wajah tanpa merasa bersalah. Sementara Yora masih diam mencari-cari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang serentak muncul dipikiran Yora.

Dengan lembut, Aishi mengelus kepala Yora. "Yora-_chan,_ kita hanya bisa merencanakan, tapi, tetap yang di atas yang menentukan," jelas Aishi.

Yora mengangguk. "_Kaasan_ jangan bikin Yora nangis ya? Habisnya Yora curiga, pasti ada sesuatu di cerita Putri Ino dengan Pangeran Shikamaru."

Senyuman penuh arti Aishi berikan untuk putri kecilnya. "Dengarkan saja dulu ceritanya," kata Aishi. Yora kembali serius, tidak ingin kehilangan satu _moment_ berharga dari Putri Ino dan juga Pangeran Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menu makan malam sudah tersedia penuh di atas meja makan yang cukup panjang. Satu kursi raja sudah terisi dengan Raja Choza, sementara dua kursi lainnya masih kosong. Tiga kursi permaisuri pun sudah terisi penuh seperti tiga kursi anak kerajaan.

Ino duduk di atas kursinya tidak bisa diam. Jari telunjuknya tidak bisa berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja kayu ini. Shikamaru sesekali melirik calon istrinya, perasaan Shikamaru juga kacau seperti Ino. Namun, Shikamaru lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya. Chouji tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menenangkan Ino maupun Shikamaru. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk keselamatan kedua pamannya.

Permaisuri Misae dan juga Permaisuri Yoshino sama seperti Ino, tidak bisa diam. Keduanya tidak ada yang menyentuh sendok makan ataupun mengambil sesuatu dari hidangan yang sudah disediakan. Kedua kaki permaisuri dari Nara dan Yamanaka ini tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Semuanya gelisah. Permaisuri Gorei juga bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada kedua rekannya.

Seekor burung merpati putih terbang menghampiri Raja Choza. Ada sepucuk surat yang diikat di kaki kanan burung pengantar surat ini. Dengan cepat Raja Choza membuka surat itu. Perhatian ketiga permaisuri dan anak-anaknya terpusat pada raja berpakaian merah cerah.

_Mohon maaf,  
>Raja Nara dan Yamanaka gugur.<br>Asuma_

Ruang makan yang tadinya sepi kini ramai dengan tangisan. Semua perempuan yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan menangis bersamaan. Sangat terpukul atas kepergian dua pria yang berarti bagi mereka. Permaisuri Yoshino yang terlihat ceria pun menangis sejadinya sama seperti Ino. Permaisuri Misae yang tenang tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"_Tousan… tousan… _mengapa secepat ini?" keluh Ino dalam isakannya.

"Sayang, aku yakin kau masih ada di dunia ini. Terlalu merepotkan jika harus mati tanpa didampingi istri dan anakmu," hibur Permaisuri Yoshino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Inoichi…" panggil Permaisuri Misae lirih.

"Sabarlah Ino_-chan,_ ini sudah takdir. Jangan terus-terusan menangis, aku tidak ingin melihat Paman Inoichi menangis di sana," hibur Chouji. Tangannya yang besar Chouji mengelus rambut pirang Ino yang terurai indah. Sayangnya, keindahan rambut Ino sudah dikalahkan dengan kesedihan dari wajahnya. Tidak ada wajah ceria Ino lagi di sini, yang ada hanyalah kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Shikamaru tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Dia justru sibuk memakan jatah makan malamnya seperti biasa. Sepiring nasi dan juga ikan goreng. Wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan tenang ataupun santai, melainkan tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar dari wajah Shikamaru.

"Shika…" panggil Raja Choza lembut tidak ingin menyinggung hati Shikamaru. Karena dia yakin, dibalik itu semua, hati Shikamaru rapuh kehilangan sosok 'pria hebat'-nya. "Tidak usah—"

"Aku akan menyusul Asuma-_sensei,_" kata Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino, calon ibu mertuanya, dan juga ibu kandungnya dalam kesedihan.

Chouji menatap kepergian Shikamaru dari ruang makan. "Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Chouji sebelum Shikamaru benar-benar pergi dari ruang makan.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti di ambang pintu. "Urusanmu." Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Chouji kagetnya luar biasa. Dia tidak menyangka, kondisi hati Shikamaru lebih parah terlukanya dibanding tiga wanita yang dilihat Chouji menangis di ruang makan ini. Chouji tahu, Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Chouji juga cukup tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru sekarang, sebelum menyusul Asuma-_sensei_ ke medan perang. Melakukan hobi jeleknya yang beberapa bulan terakhir yang sempat pensiun. Kembali ke dunia Shikamaru yang sedikit kelam, itu menurut Akimichi Chouji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Shikamaru sudah merah, niatnya untuk menyusul gurunya di medan perang dadakan batal. Dengan sebotol minuman yang membuatnya sulit mencari keseimbangan, Shikamaru memasuki kamarnya. Rambut nanasnya sudah tidak berdiri kokoh layaknya seorang Shikamaru yang bertanggung jawab. Di saku celananya pun terdapat beberapa batang rokok yang siap dinyalakan kapan saja. Kaki Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil membawa tubuh kacau ini ke dalam kamarnya.

Badan Shikamaru terlempar begitu saja di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi telungkup. Shikamaru bisa merasakan paru-parunya tertekan oleh tubuhnya sendiri, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, tenaga Shikamaru sudah terkuras habis. Terkuras oleh takdir yang membawanya pada sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa dia telah kehilangan ayah terbaiknya.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Shikamaru membiarkan pintu kamarnya tetap tertutup. Dia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya. Mengganggunya melakukan hobi jeleknya ini. Termasuk…

"Shika-_kun,_" panggil Ino memasuki kamar calon suaminya.

Ino sama kacaunya dengan Shikamaru. Rambut pirangnya terurai berantakan. Tidak ada lagi polesan bedak ataupun _lipstick_ yang mewarnai wajah cantik Putri Yamanaka ini. Ino berjalan ke arah ranjang Shikamaru dan duduk di dekat kaki calon suaminya.

"_Mendokusai!"_ keluh Shikamaru memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya.

Ino kembali menangis. _Liquid_ beningnya kembali mengalir di pipinya. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang mampu menghapus _liquid_ itu. Termasuk hiburan dari sahabat gembulnya, Chouji. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, aku tahu—"

"Ssst…" potong Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kau pergi, Yamanaka-_san._ Aku ingin istirahat," kata Shikamaru.

Tubuh Ino yang sama rapuhnya dengan hatinya menegang. Panggilan Shikamaru terlalu formal untuknya. Kedua bola mata Ino kembali difokuskan pada sosok Shikamaru yang tertidur dalam posisi telungkup. "Shika-_kun, _aku mohon…" kata Ino lirih. Ino tahu perasaan Shikamaru, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat sahabat yang akan merangkap menjadi calon suaminya ini melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Batalkan pernikahan!" perintah Shikamaru.

Kedua bola mata Ino membulat sempurna. Kaget. "Kenapa? Ini permintaan _tousan_ dan juga Paman Shikaku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka," jawab Ino.

"Yamanaka-_san,_ seharusnya _tousan_ tidak ikut dengan Paman Inoichi ke Kerajaan Sannin." Singkat, namun Ino mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Shikamaru menganggap ayah kandung Ino adalah penyebab kematian ayahnya, membuat Shikamaru membenci dirinya. Membenci Yamanaka Ino. Satu-satunya anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Tapi itu takdir, Shikamaru. Itu takdir!" kata Ino berusaha menyadarkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih diam pada posisinya tidak bergerak. "Dari dulu kau selalu bilang, warna langit berwarna-warni itu karena takdir. Begitu juga dengan kepergian _tousan_-ku dan _tousan-_mu tentu saja. Ini takdir, Shikamaru."

"Langit bisa kau ubah, Yamanaka-_san._ Tapi, kau tidak bisa mengaktifkan jantung yang berhenti berdetak ataupun paru-paru yang berhenti bekerja."

Ino berbaring di samping Shikamaru dengan isakannya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Shikamaru yang telungkup. Tidak peduli tanggapan apa yang akan Shikamaru berikan padanya.

Mereka tahu mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang berharga. Mereka juga tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Tapi, mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda untuk menyelesaikannya. Cara yang tidak pernah dipikirkan Ino.

Dalam diri Ino, dia yakin. Shikamaru hanya butuh ketenangan. Laki-laki nanas ini hanya kehilangan pikiran jernihnya. Ino juga yakin, keesokan harinya, Shikamaru akan mengganti keputusannya. Meskipun kemungkinannya hanya kecil, ketika melihat kondisi Shikamaru yang lebih kacau darinya. Ino pun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia memegang keyakinannya sendiri.

Dengan posisi Ino yang masih memeluk Shikamaru, di pikirannya terbayang kalimat Chouji saat Shikamaru meninggalkan ruang makan. "Tidak ada laki-laki yang ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan gadis yang dia sayang, Ino-_chan._" Ino hanya bisa menggantungkan harapannya pada kalimat yang dilontarkan Chouji barusan. Menggantungkan harapannya yang terakhir. Melebihi harapannya untuk mengganti warna langit di atas sana. Yaitu… menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aishi memeluk Yora. Yora kembali memeluk _kaasan_-nya, mencari ketenangan. "Putri Ino-nya kasihan," kata Yora dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Neechan_ sudah memperingatkan Yora-_chan_, bukan?" kata Arada menghampiri Yora dan Arada memeluk adik perempuannya sehangat pelukan Aishi pada Yora. "Jangan cengeng _dong!_ Itu _'kan_ hanya cerita," kata Arada santai.

"Tetep aja, kalau Yora-_chan _jadi Putri Ino, Yora-_chan _pengen ngurung diri di kamar aja. Gak mau main, makan, atau ketemu _kaasan_ sama _neechan._"

Aishi dan Arada hanya bisa menjadi pendengar setia ocehan gadis kecil ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

*elap air mata pake tissue* Duh… kesannya drama banget. Ini sih harapannya cuma satu, semoga pembaca puas sama fict fantasi yang satu ini.

Yola tahu banyak kekurangan di chapter ini *_ojigi_* Semoga _readers_ berkenan mengkritik dalam bentuk _review._ Yola menerima kritik dan saran *nyengir kuda narsis*

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_ buat pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fict-nya Yola, entah _silent reader _ataupun _reviewer _/? Yola sangat berterima kasih.

**KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO  
>LONG LIVE SHIKAINO<strong>  
>With Love,<br>The Light Guardian from CSIF a.k.a Yola-ShikaIno


	5. Menuju Hari Besar

Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
>Hastag lucu dari <strong>(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay<strong>

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**.**

**.**

**_Review Zone_**

**Pixie YANK Velvet:** Masih inget sama fic-nya gak? Kan udah lama banget nih, semoga bisa mengobati kekecewaan(?) /ditendang/ **nianara: **Nia-nee sukanya yang panjang mulu nih :") Btw, selamat UN yaks! /wink/ **CherryFoxy13: **Please dah, bukan efek chapter ataupun ending xv Ini cuma soal alur cerita yang memang dibuat begini adanya /hiks/ Selamat UN juga ya nee~! /wink/ ** : **Makasih fave-nya ya! Duh, kangen Mega juga nih /cie/ **Backyard Panda: **Mau nangis baca chap kemaren, apa tau ending Naruto? /dihajar/ **Fara Yamanaka: **Makasih Fara-chwan(?) RnR lagi ya! /kedipkedip/ **Yashira Diva: **Makasih Diva-chan! Tjiee... ShikaIno bersatu gak ya di ff ini? /terbang/ **Kurosaki Itoshi: **Maaf telat update dan membalas review ya! :D Udah ketebak? Wah gak rame dong? /dihajar/ **Yumeka Yume-chan: **Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih atas pujiannya yang berhasil membuat diri ini ngapung, dan ini lanjutannya! :D

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Lanjut lagi?" tanya Aishi pada Yora.

Yora mengangguk lemas. "Ayo lanjut! Yora jadi penasaran," kata Yora mulai memposisikan dirinya. Indra pendengarannya di pasang semaksimal mungkin, Yora tidak ingin melewatkan kisah Putri Ino dan Pangeran Shikamaru.

"Arada-_neechan_ aja yang lanjutin ya?" tanya Arada. Yora mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah enam hari kepergian dua raja Kerjaan Nokacho, itu tandanya, besok adalah hari pernikahan Ino bersama dengan Shikamaru. Seluruh ruangan di Kerajaan Nokacho dihiasi oleh banyak pita-pita cantik. Hampir seluruh ruangannya didominasi warna putih, mulai dari pita, bunga, dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Bahkan, ruang yang akan digunakan calon pengantin mengikrarkan janji setianya pun sampai dicat kembali. Raja Choza yang mengambil tugas Raja Inoichi dan Raja Shikaku ingin semuanya terlihat sempurna, indah, dan berkesan.

Selama enam hari pula, laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai Pangeran Nara mengurung diri di kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri saja tidak. Pintu kamarnya akan terbuka ketika pelayan kerajaan membawakan jatah makan Shikamaru. Makanan yang dibawakan pelayan kerajaan pun terkadang tidak disentuh oleh Shikamaru. Dia terlalu depresi karena kehilangan ayahnya. Satu-satunya pria yang menjadi pedoman hidupnya selama ini.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Ketukan pintu berbunyi tiga kali. Namun Shikamaru masih memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk guling yang kini menindih tubuhnya. Selimut yang biasa dia gunakan tergeletak di lantai. Bantal lainnya pun tergeletak jauh dari ranjang Shikamaru. Kamarnya sudah tidak layak disebut kamar tidur, lebih tepat disebut kapal pecah.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Laki-laki bertubuh tambun mengantarkan sarapan untuk sahabatnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Chouji membuat matanya seketika menghilang karena tertutup kedua pipi gembulnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Shikamaru melihat Chouji datang kepadanya tanpa sebungkus kripik kentang. Biasanya kripik kentang dan Chouji tidak dapat dipisahkan, mereka seperti sepasang sepatu.

"Ini sarapanmu, Shikamaru!" kata Chouji meletakan nampan yang berisi roti bakar dan jus apel. Shikamaru hanya melirik Chouji sekilas tanpa ekspresi. Dirinya kembali memejamkan matanya seperti biasa. Hari ini dirinya benar-benar tidak nafsu memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dia terlalu malas. Lebih malas dari seorang Nara Shikamaru biasanya.

Chouji mengambil kursi yang letaknya berada di dekat jendela kamar Shikamaru. Kursi kayu yang sudah tua, namun masih sanggup menahan berat badan Chouji. Chouji duduk di sebelah kanan Shikamaru dan di depan meja yang berisi sarapan Shikamaru. Matanya memandang Shikamaru yang benar-benar kacau.

Tampang Shikamaru bukan seperti seorang pangeran pada umumnya, dia terlihat seperti seorang narapidana yang sudah ditahan selama dua minggu tanpa makan. Rambut nanasnya tidak kokoh lagi, di sekitar mata _onyx _-nya muncul lingkaran hitam, padahal Shikamaru selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur di kamar ini. Chouji prihatin akan kondisi sahabatnya. Chouji tahu sahabat jeniusnya ini memang malas, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka, Shikamaru akan semalas ini ketika depresi kehilangan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" tanya Chouji. Shikamaru menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk gulingnya. "Nanti kau sakit," kata Chouji mencoba menasihati sahabatnya. Namun Shikamaru tidak mempedulikannya.

"Satu-satunya ruangan yang bukan bernuansa putih hanya kamarmu saja Shikamaru," kata Chouji berharap Shikamaru mau meresponnya. Tapi pancingan Chouji tidak berbuah apa-apa, Shikamaru masih pada posisinya yang sama. Posisi tertekan dan dia tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya.

Di balik dinding yang besar dan kuat, Ino menguping pembicaraan Chouji dengan Shikamaru yang belum menunjukan respon Shikamaru. Ino mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan gigi putihnya, menahan semua ketakutan yang ada pada dirinya. Kaki yang beralaskan sepatu baletnya, tidak bisa berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk lantai lorong kamar Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kau meletakkanku pada posisi yang rumit. Padahal kau tahu semua hal yang aku cita-citakan, tapi, keputusanmu membuat harapanku terkubur secara perlahan," kata Chouji mencurahkan isi hatinya. Masih bungkam, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak butuh teman. "Aku tahu kau kehilangan Paman Shikaku, tapi, jangan sampai kau kehilangan gadis yang kau sayang. Kalau kau membiarkan gadis yang kau sayang pergi meninggalkanmu, sama saja kau kehilangan dua orang yang kau sayang, Nara Shikamaru." Chouji langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru di tempatnya.

Sesampainya Chouji di ambang pintu, Shikamaru membuka matanya. "Bawa saja sarapanku! Aku tidak lapar," kata Shikamaru. Chouji lalu kembali dan mengambil jatah sarapan Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang makan," kata Chouji berjalan meninggalkan kamar Shikamaru dan pemiliknya dengan roti bakar dalam mulutnya serta jus apel dalam genggamannya.

Ino langsung melarikan diri ketika menyadari Chouji keluar dari kamar Shikamaru. Ino tidak ingin ketahuan menguping. Apalagi ketahuan menangis seperti sekarang, dia bisa menyakiti keluarga besar Akimichi karena ketahuan salah mengambil keputusan. Yang Ino butuhkan sekarang adalah tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Tapi, Ino tidak bisa pergi ke pemakaman ayahnya, karena letaknya cukup jauh, yang ada dia bisa membuat penghuni kerajaan khawatir karena mencari pengantin wanitanya.

Satu tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi dua minggu terakhir. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangannya. Kebun bunga tersayangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang terawat. Dulu, Ino meminta ayahnya untuk membuatkannya tempat untuk berbaring di tengah-tengah bunga kesayangannya. Dan di tempat inilah Ino sekarang, hamparan rumput hijau yang hanya bisa memuat satu orang dewasa. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memandang langit berwarna-warni di atasnya. Semua warna ada di atasnya sekarang, bahkan, Ino baru ingat bahwa dia ingin langit berubah warna. Semua masalahnya membuat Ino melupakan langit di atasnya. Langit yang selalu ada kapanpun untuknya.

"Tidak berlatih balet lagi, Putri?" tanya seseorang membangunkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ino langsung bangkit dan menyisakan tempat kosong untuk tamu di kebun bunganya.

Ino menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku butuh istirahat untuk besok. Besok hari besar bukan? Aku ingin Kurenai-_sensei_ duduk tak jauh dariku ya?" pinta Ino melihat guru tarinya mengambil posisi duduk di dekatnya.

"_As you wish, _Putri Ino," jawab wanita berambut hitam panjang—Kurenai-_sensei._ Ino tersenyum mendengar permintaannya disanggupi. "Putri Ino tidak menyesal menikah dengan Pangeran Chouji? Yakin, Putri Ino akan bahagia bersamanya? Lalu, bagaimana Pangeran Shikamaru nanti?" tanya Kurenai.

Bisu. Ino bisu untuk sementara karena beberapa pertanyaan yang _sensei_-nya ajukan padanya. Semenjak kejadian keputusan jodoh Ino oleh ayahnya, Ino sadar bahwa dia menyukai—ralat, menyayangi Shikamaru. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Ino hanya ingin menikah dengan Shikamaru dan berkeluarga bersamanya. Namun, keputusan Shikamaru sejak malam itu sudah benar-benar bulat, dia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Ino. Terpaksa, Ino meminta Chouji menggantikan Shikamaru untuk jadi suaminya, Ino tidak ingin mengecewakan sang ayah yang sudah tiada. Ayahnya hanya ingin Ino menikah dan menjadi keluarga Akimichi atau Nara, permintaan sederhana sang ayah yang tersirat kepada Ino.

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Ino. "Aku yakin Chouji bisa membahagiakanku," jawab Ino.

Kurenai menepuk pundak Ino pelan. "Pangeran Chouji bisa mencoba membuatmu bahagia. Tapi, mau seberapa besar Pangeran Chouji berusaha membuat Putri Ino bahagia, kebahagiaan yang Pangeran Chouji berikan pada Putri Ino akan sia-sia. Karena, kebahagiaan Putri Ino dibawa oleh Pangeran Shikamaru. Putri Ino mengerti maksud saya bukan?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_ memastikan.

Ino tersenyum. "Kebahagiaanku ada dalam diriku, _sensei._ Bukan pada Shikamaru," jawab Ino sopan.

"Salah satu bagian dari dalam diri Putri Ino ada di Pangeran Shikamaru. Ya… hati Putri Ino berada bersama Pangeran Shikamaru. Bukankah hati yang membuat seseorang bahagia? Putri Ino harus menimang keputusan yang Putri Ino ambil, sebelum menyesal," kata Kurenai.

"_Arigatou _nasihatnya, Kurenai-_sensei,_" jawab Ino sambil memeluk guru tarinya. _'Aku tahu soal itu,'_ kata Ino dalam hatinya. Pelukan Ino semakin erat ketika Kurenai membalas pelukannya.

Kurenai tahu, Ino butuh pelukan hangat dan teman untuk menuangkan isi hatinya. Jika Shikamaru memperlihatkan sikap tertutupnya pada semua orang, Ino lebih memilih bermain dalam skenarionya. Skenario untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan menghalangi orang lain untuk tahu perasaannya sekarang. Ino butuh teman, namun berpura-pura tidak butuh. Itu yang dirasakan Kurenai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari jendela kamarnya, Shikamaru memperhatikan Kurenai dan juga Ino. Kini ekspresinya mulai berubah, tidak lagi datar seperti biasanya. Ekspresinya kembali seperti Pangeran Malas Nara, namun ada sorot kebencian dan kerinduan yang bersatu dan itu terlihat dari pandangannya melihat Ino yang sedang berpelukan dengan Kurenai.

"_Mendokusai!_" kata Shikamaru mengucapkan _trademark_ Nara.

Shikamaru langsung melanjutkan aktivitas di kamarnya, membaca banyak buku-buku lama yang sudah berdebu dan usang. Membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas usang dan mengingat isinya. Bukan hanya mengingat, sebuah _notes_ kecil sudah Shikamaru persiapkan untuk mencatat hal-hal penting. "Benciku semakin lama semakin luntur, lagipula bukan salahnya," ucap Shikamaru lagi sambil menulis beberapa kata di _notes_ kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kok jadi gini sih? Yora kesel sama Pangeran Shikamaru!" kata Yora memotong kalimat Arada yang sedang bercerita.

Aishi mengacak-acak rambut Yora. "Jangan marah-marah dong! Cantiknya luntur loh…" kata Aishi mencoba menenangkan Yora.

"Tahu nih, protes terus," sambung Arada.

"Habisnya tega-teganya Pangeran Shikamaru. Rusa bulat jelek!" protes Yora. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan ekspresinya menunjukan kalau dirinya sedang kesal. Seolah-olah ada sosok Pangeran Shikamaru dalam diri Aishi dan Arada. Namanya juga masih anak-anak.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 5 di-_publish_ juga. Sebenernya ini chap 5 udah nganggur di _file-_nya Yola, cuma ya gitu, males publish karena males ngedit. Berhubung lagi niat, dan kebetulan ada yang nagih juga(?) Jadinya chap 5 di-_publish_ hari ini. Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu :") Yola gak bermaksud menggantungkan kalian kok /etdah/

Ini lebih panjang (dikit) dibanding yang kemaren, setidaknya sedikit-sedikit dulu manjanginnya(?) /nak/

Maaf karena banyak kekurangan di _fict _ini, maka dari itu Yola meminta kritik/saran yang membangun untuk kemajuan Yola dalam hal tulis-menulis. Apalagi karakternya pada OOC semua ya? Duh… maaf-maaf! *_ojigi_*

_Arigatou Gozaimasu _untuk semua _reader, reviewer, _dan _silent_ _reader_ karena mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini. Tanpa kalian, Yola gak semangat nulis *sebenernya sih males* *dilemparin barang-barang dapur*

**KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO!  
>LONG LIVE SHIKAINO!<strong>

With Love,  
>The Light Guardian from C-SIF a.k.a Yola-ShikaIno<p> 


End file.
